Crossing the Continents
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hanya di kantin sederhana itu, mereka melintasi benua, dengan berbagai menu yang tersedia. Christa begitu bahagia melihat bahwa kantin yang disayanginya penuh oleh cinta. / AU / kitchen princess!au for #SacchiMainYuk challenge


**.**

* * *

**Crossing the Continents**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan. Setting diambil dari alur Kitchen Princess, Miyuki Kobayashi dan Natsumi Ando berhak atas manga tersebut._

Jean Kirschtein/Sasha Braus, Christa Renz (Historia Reiss), K+, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, november 15th, 2013

**.**

"_Hanya di kantin sederhana itu, mereka melintasi benua, dengan berbagai menu yang tersedia. Christa begitu bahagia melihat bahwa kantin yang disayanginya penuh oleh cinta."_

**.**

jeansha kitchen princess!au, dedicated for #SacchiMainYuk challenge by Arisa Yukishiro

**.**

**.**

Kantin Fujita di Akademi Seika selalu ramai, bahkan sebelum generasi ini. Selalu ada hal yang menarik untuk ditemukan di dalamnya, di menu-menunya, di penyajian makanannya, dekorasi ruangannya. Setiap tahun selalu ada banyak hal yang diubah, sehingga setiap generasi bisa mendapatkan hal-hal yang baru di era mereka, menjadikan lokasi makan favorit itu sebagai kenangan terindah mereka.

Hampir tak pernah menu yang sama terulang di dua hari berturut-turut, jadi, tak ada kebosanan dari pelanggan yang berujung pada tetapnya jumlah pengunjung setiap harinya—bahkan cenderung bertambah.

Christa senang sekali melihat orang-orang menikmati masakannya.

(Dia sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan jam kosongnya untuk memasak di sana, di dapur Fujita dengan senang hati.)

Kebahagiaan dan senyum orang-orang yang kenyang dan puas masuk dan merasuk ke dalam hatinya, berujung pada terulasnya senyum yang menawan di bibirnya.

Dia jugalah yang mengusulkan tentang dekorasi musim semi untuk Kantin Fujita tahun ini. Miniatur pohon sakura di sudut ruangan, mural sulur-sulur cokelat yang dihiasi kelopak-kelopak merah jambu, semuanya dia yang mengusahakan.

Christa ingin suasana kantin menjadi seakan penuh kasih sayang—yang membuat orang-orang senang dan makin menikmati cinta yang dia berikan lewat masakan buatannya, sesederhana itu.

Katakanlah saja Christa sangat mendewakan cinta, dia ingin selalu dilingkupi oleh perasaan yang nyaman itu. Wow, berlebihankah? Tidak apa, katakan saja, karena hal itu adalah hal sebenarnya.

Keinginannya untuk selalu melihat kantin itu penuh cinta, terkabul ketika pada suatu siang dia melihat dua orang yang cukup dikenalnya makan di sana.

Adalah Sasha Braus, teman yang dia kenal sejak SD—namun berbeda kelas dengannya sekarang—dan Jean Kirschtein, seorang siswa pindahan, blasteran Jepang-Jerman, teman sekelas Sasha, yang datang berdua di siang itu.

Jean memesan dua porsi _pudding_ pelangi dan satu gelas besar _milkshake_ cokelat yang ternyata mereka bagi berdua. Christa sengaja menyertakan sedotan berbentuk hati karena dia mengerti maksud Jean sedari awal.

Christa mengintip dari balik jendela dapur, melihat bagaimana Jean memulai sebuah topik yang serius dengan wajah sedikit merah dan sesekali membuang pandangannya, serta bagaimana ekspresi Sasha menanggapinya—dengan kepala kadang dimiringkan dan bibir dikerucutkan dengan lucu.

Hingga topik itu berujung pada satu kalimat:

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasha. Jadilah kekasihku."

Christa tersenyum. Tempat yang dia cintai bisa menjadi tempat berseminya cinta bagi orang lain.

Itu hanya permulaan.

* * *

"Banyak padang rumput di Eropa yang keren-keren, ya, Jean!" Sasha berseru di suatu pagi yang sepi, tak ada penghuni kantin selain mereka dan empat orang lain di meja yang berjauhan.

Christa—yang baru menyuguhkan seporsi _green tea muffin _pada pelanggan lain—tak sengaja mendengarkan, kemudian baru menyadari bahwa dia belum menawari keduanya menu.

"Hei, selamat pagi," sapa Christa, memberikan daftar menu khusus hari Kamis, "Silahkan pilih menunya. Cepat sekali datangnya, kelas kalian sedang kosong, ya?"

"Pagi, Christa!" Sasha menjawab dengan ceria, "Iya, Hanji-_sensei_ tidak masuk, katanya punya acara keluarga di luar kota. Kami cuma diberi tugas."

"Lalu dia mengajakku menyelinap keluar kelas karena kelaparan," Jean memutar pandangan ke arah lain, terlihat agak jengkel. "Padahal dia baru menyelesaikan separuh tugasnya."

"Ssh, kau juga bilang kau lapar, 'kan?" cibir Sasha. "Kau sendiri, Christa? Tidak di kelas?"

"Kelasku juga kosong, gurunya sibuk dengan urusan studi banding senior di Perancis. Daripada menganggur, lebih baik aku ke sini. Ayo, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Mmmm ... mmm ..." telunjuk Sasha menyusuri deretan tulisan di kertas karton itu, "Jean, mau pesan apa?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bingung!"

Christa tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, pilih saja dulu, aku mau ke dapur, ada masakan yang harus kuselesaikan. Panggil saja kalau sudah memutuskan, ya!"

Ketika Christa lanjut memasak, dapat dengan mudah dia mendengar pembicaraan Jean dan Sasha karena meja mereka yang dekat sekali dengan jendela dapur. Bukan karena faktor kesengajaan, sebenarnya.

"Padang rumput Hampshire Heath di Inggris bagus, sih, tapi aku lebih suka Italia! Aku mau ke sana, aku mau lihat bangunan-bangunan kunonya, aku mau berfoto di sana! Aah, pokoknya aku mau jalan-jalan di Eropa!"

"Namamu berbau Eropa," komentar Jean, "Tapi apa kau tidak pernah ke sana?"

"Aku lahir di Jepang," Sasha mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yang sering pulang-pergi Eropa cuma Ayah. Dan dia tidak pernah mengajakku kalau ke sanaaa~" dia seperti merengek, "Katanya aku harus selesai sekolah dulu baru boleh pergi ke Eropa ..."

"Aku lebih suka Jerman," Jean menyahut.

"Itu karena kau lahir dan tinggal di sana," Sasha menatap sebal.

"Kau tidak mau ke Perancis? Biasanya banyak perempuan yang berangan-angan mau ke sana. Pusat mode dunia 'kan di Paris."

"Mau, sih, mau ... tapi tujuan pertamaku Italia! Aku mau lihat Colossium dan menyusuri sungai-sungai di Italia, pokoknya!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah~"

"Tapi aku punya satu harapan," simpul Sasha. "Aku mau pergi ke sana bersamamu."

Jean terdiam, kelopak matanya yang 'bicara', mengerjap beberapa kali dengan cepat seolah berkata, "Wow, aku tersanjung. Terima kasih, Sasha!"

Christa memanfaatkannya, dia melongok dari jendela, "Jadinya mau pesan apa, nih?"

"E-eh? Oh, iya, Jean—kita belum memutuskan! Kau mau apa, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi jam istirahat, nanti ramai!"

"Hmmm, kalau kalian masih bingung, aku punya menu spesial untuk kalian. Mau mencoba?"

"Heee? Boleh, boleh! Pesan itu saja!"

"... Satu porsi saja, ya," Jean agak berbisik. "Aku lupa bawa dompet dan uang Sasha sudah habis separuh gara-gara dia beli banyak roti waktu sarapan tadi."

"Hihihi, oke, oke, aku mengerti!" pasangan yang satu ini lucu juga—batin Christa, "Ini tak akan makan waktu lama, tunggu ya!"

**.**

"Karena kalian sibuk membicarakan tentang Eropa, ini, _Spaghetti Carbonara_ untuk kalian. Selamat menikmati!"

Sasha tampak takjub, tanpa ragu, dia segera bilang, "Terima kasih, Christa! Selamat makan!"

"Hei, hei, jangan lupa," tegur Jean, menghentikan Sasha yang telah menggulung mie itu dengan garpunya, "Jangan rakus sendiri. Ini seporsi berdua," dia mengambil mie dengan garpunya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke mulut Sasha. "Buka mulutmu."

Sasha tersenyum, menyambut suapan itu dengan senang hati—serta juga berbalas memberikan mie Italia di garpunya itu ke mulut Jean.

Satu porsi _spaghetti_ dengan saus tomat yang dipenuhi potongan daging yang lembut, kacang polong serta sosis yang matang sempurna itu mereka makan dengan lahap. Tak lupa, sepotong besar roti yang diberi lelehan keju serta irisan tomat di atasnya mereka bagi berdua dengan adil.

Saat keduanya tersenyum setelah kenyang, Christa benar-benar puas.

Kantin ini memang penuh cinta.

* * *

Christa terbiasa datang cepat, dia menaiki bus paling awal yang datang di halte dekat rumahnya dan dialah yang datang untuk membuka Kantin Fujita. Gadis itu akan memasak untuk menu sarapan dan makan siang kantin itu dalam jumlah semampunya. Sama seperti pagi itu—

"Jean!" dia memekik kaget ketika menoleh ke jendela dan ada Jean di sana. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Um ... maaf terlalu mendadak dan baru memberi tahu sekarang, belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan turnamen basket musim panas," Jean menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia masih membawa tas dan bahkan dasi merahnya masih dia pegang. Pasti dia sangat terburu-buru, "Aku mau minta tolong. Hari ini Sasha ulang tahun ... bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untuknya? Akan kubayar, berapapun itu."

"Waaah, iya, ya! Aku hampir lupa," Christa mematikan kompor sebentar, "Mau masakan seperti apa? Untuk sarapan pagi ini atau makan siang?"

"Makan siang saja, biar kau punya waktu buat memasaknya. Tapi tolong, jangan ada unsur kentang kali ini, aku takut dia keracunan kalau terlalu banyak makan kentang setiap harinya."

"Hihihi, mana ada hal yang seperti itu," Christa tertawa geli karena hipotesa Jean yang tidak logis. Dia bertaruh bahwa Jean mengatakan itu karena dia sudah terlalu bosan menghadapi kentang di hidupnya. "Kau punya ide tentang makanan apa yang harus kubuat? Mungkin, akhir-akhir ini dia membicarakan suatu makanan khusus yang ingin dicobanya?"

"Apa, ya ..." mata Jean berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, melintasi pojok-pojok ruangan, mencari jawaban. "Selain kentang, akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk membicarakan hutan hujan di Amazon gara-gara pelajaran sejarah. Katanya dia mau pergi ke Brazil dan mengamati hutan besar itu dari atas pesawat. Waktu kutantang dia untuk menjelajahinya, dia malah bilang dia takut. Sudah, itu saja. Kami agak jarang bicara seminggu ini karena aku sibuk. Paling-paling hanya saat pelajaran atau aku meneleponnya malam hari setelah pulang latihan."

Christa memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir. Ketika menemukannya, dia menjentikkan jari dan kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman cerah untuk Jean, "Kurasa aku tahu. Tunggu saja nanti, ya!"

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasha!" Christa mengejutkan mereka berdua di meja nomor lima. Sasha terlihat kaget, namun senang sekali.

"Waaaa, Christa, terima kasih banyak!"

Christa mendekatkan piring sajian kepada mereka berdua, "Spesial kubuatkan untukmu atas permintaan Jean."

"Apa ini?" alis Jean terangkat, sesaat kemudian jadi mengkerut waktu dia memperhatikan idi piringnya.

"Ini masakan ala Brazil, _Casquinha de siri._ Terbuat dari daging kepiting yang dicampur dengan minyak zaitun, bawang, santan dan rempah-rempah. Kebetulan sekali ada daging kepiting di lemari es. Hm, biasanya ini disajikan di dalam sebuah kerang besar, tapi karena tidak ada, kutaruh di aluminium foil saja. Semoga kalian menikmatinya!"

"... Kau jenius, Christa," Jean berdecak, dia melirik sebentar pada Sasha—dan senyumnya terbit ketika dia melihat gadis itu gembira.

"Aku dapat ide waktu Jean bilang tentang Sasha yang ingin pergi ke Brazil," Christa memeluk nampannya. "Dan kutambahkan hiasan selada di sekelilingnya, anggap saja itu adalah hutan hujan Amazon yang senang kau bicarakan dengan Jean akhir-akhir ini, Sasha."

"Ada remah-remah roti di atasnya!" Sasha menunjuk masakan itu. "Kau tahu sekali favoritku, Christa. Aku sangat berterima kasih!"

"Kebetulan di resep aslinya, remah-remah roti dan keju parmesan jadi pelengkapnya. Tapi karena persediaan keju habis, aku hanya memakai roti."

Selesai berbasa-basi sedikit, Christa pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dari balik jendela, dia melihat Jean memberikan sebuah kalung pada Sasha ketika gadis itu makan. Pemberian Jean dibalas dengan tawa Sasha yang manis dan kemudian suapan makanan untuk pemuda itu.

Christa senang dia bisa membantu menyemaikan lebih banyak benih cinta untuk dua orang itu dengan masakannya, di kantin yang ia kasihi.

* * *

Siang itu sedikit berbeda. Sasha hanya datang sendiri, dengan buku yang berjudul 'Keajaiban Australia' di pelukannya. Dia hanya memesan satu gelas jus jeruk dengan porsi gula yang dikurangi, kepalanya selalu tertunduk.

Dan itu membuat Christa tertarik untuk duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasha dan bertanya padanya.

"Mana Jean? Tidak biasanya."

Bibir Sasha menunjukkan reaksi ketidakbahagiaan, mengerucut dalam waktu lama. "Timnya kalah di semi-final turnamen. Aku berusaha menghiburnya, tapi sepertinya _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk. Kami bertengkar di kelas."

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya," Christa menepuk punggung tangan Sasha. Matanya, tanpa sengaja, membaca judul buku yang masih dipeluk Sasha di depan dadanya. Dia mendapat ide, "Hei, kurasa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian."

"... Ha?"

"Makanan bisa memperbaiki _mood_ seseorang, Sasha. Itu sudah terbukti. Mmm, istirahat hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi, ya? Aku akan membuatnya sekarang, lalu biar Izumi yang menyelesaikannya. Ambil kuenya dariku di jam pulang nanti, di sini, lalu telepon Jean dan ajak dia ke kantin ini, bicaralah baik-baik sambil makan. Bagaimana?"

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, Christa? Aku benar-benar tidak enak, nih ..."

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa! Aku juga turut sedih kalau melihat kalian bertengkar. aku ingin menolong. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh ya ampun, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu ... terima kasih bantuannya, Christa ... aku benar-benar berhutang padamu ..."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya," Christa bangkit, "Aku ke belakang dulu, ya! Silahkan nikmati jusnya."

Sasha menghembuskan napas panjang, seraya membisikkan harapannya pada udara bebas.

**.**

"Ini kue _Lamington_," Christa membukakan penutup kotak karton agar Sasha bisa melihat isinya. "Kue dari Australia. Bagian _cake _dan _topping_-nya kaya akan cokelat, cokelat bisa menenangkan perasaan," dia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sasha.

Sasha mendesis, "Berapa aku harus membayar ini, Christa? Kelihatannya ini mewah sekali!"

"Tidak perlu, jangan dipikirkan," Christa pun mendorong Sasha. "Tuh, Jean akan masuk. Semoga sukses!" gadis pirang mungil itu bergegas pergi dan bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur.

Christa hanya mencuri dengar, tidak berani mengintip langsung. Kalimat-kalimat Sasha berawal dari "maaf", kemudian berlanjut pada kalimat pemberi semangat yang kurang-lebih seperti, "kekalahan hanya awal dari keberhasilan" dan "kau masih diberi keberuntungan dengan tidak cedera agar kau bisa terus berjuang" dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah kalimat-kalimat itu, Christa agak heran karena pembicaraan tidak berlanjut. Sebab dia terlalu penasaran, dia akhirnya menuju jendela dan mengintip sedikit dari bawah.

Jean menggigit bagian terakhir kue di tangannya, dan ternyata isi kotak yang tadi dia berikan sudah tidak ada.

Sesaat setelahnya, Jean maju dan menenggelamkan kecupannya di puncak kepala Sasha; di sela-sela rambutnya yang sering menguarkan aroma cokelat atau kamomil. Ucapan "terima kasih" terdengar begitu lembut dan tulus.

Christa turut senang, tentu saja.

* * *

"Sasha sakit," Jean menjawab pertanyaan Christa yang baru saja memberinya segelas _vanilla latte_.

"Sakit?" Christa hampir memukul meja karena terkejut, "Dirawat di mana?"

"Di rumah," Jean menjawab pelan, Christa bisa membaca kekhawatiran di wajah Jean. "Dia sakit kepala lalu ditambah demam karena dia tidur terlalu malam. Sasha nekat menonton film tentang mumi yang diputar jam satu malam."

"Mumi ..." kata itu ' membangunkan' sebuah ide untuk Christa. "Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Kau pasti akan mengunjunginya nanti setelah pulang, 'kan? Tolong mampir dulu ke sini, aku mau titip sesuatu untuknya. Tolong, ya?"

"Oke ..."

**.**

"Ini namanya _Konafah_," Christa selalu saja tersenyum setiap kali membicarakan tentang masakan, "Berasal dari Mesir. Ada krim dan taburan kacangnya, rasanya manis—itu baik untuk Sasha yang mungkin merasa kurang nyaman pada salivanya akibat demam. Sampaikan salam dariku untuknya, ya."

"Baiklah," Jean mengintip sedikit isi kotak pemberian Christa. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Mm," Christa mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jean."

Christa sedikit sedih karena tak bisa melihat cinta dari dua orang yang ia senangi di kantinnya kali ini ... tapi ia yakin, Jean pasti akan selalu memberikan perhatian dan rasa sayangnya pada Sasha dimanapun, bukan hanya di kantin ini.

* * *

"Negara Asia mana yang paling kau suka?"

"Jepang."

"Ayolah Jean, jangan memilih tempat tinggalmu sendiri."

"Kau tidak menyebutkan bahwa itu tidak boleh tadi."

"Aku lupa~"

"Alasanmu tipis," cibir Jean. "Tapi kalau kujawab negaranya, kau harus mulai menyukai negaranya juga mulai dari sekarang."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku suka Turki. Kau harus menyukainya juga karena aku mau bulan madu ke sana ..." Jean mengetukkan jarinya dengan nervous di atas meja, matanya menatap dinding. "Aku tertarik dengan situs sejarahnya."

"Haaah, bulan madu? Apa hubungannya?"

Jean setengah menundukkan kepalanya, mendehem nyaring lantas memindahkan pandangannya lagi ke arah yang lain, selain Sasha, tentunya. "Karena aku mau bulan madu di sana denganmu nanti."

"Eeeh?" wajah Sasha mendadak merah, mulutnya terbuka seperti mulut ikan yang kehabisan oksigen, tapi tak ada hasil berupa kata-kata yang dikeluarkan.

"Um, sebelumnya, maaf sekali karena telah mengganggu ... sebenarnya kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Christa dengan suara pelan.

"O-oh, ma-maaf!" Sasha menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu, yang merayu adalah Jean, yang malu dirinya.

"Sesuatu yang ada sayurnya," Jean yang menjawab tegas. "Dua porsi. Sasha, kau harus makan sayur sekarang."

"Tapi aku 'kan makan banyak kentang akhir-akhir ini! Kentang itu juga sayur—"

"Sayuran. Yang. Hijau," Jean menekankan.

Christa tertawa, sungguh, pasangan ini sangat menghiburnya. "Kebetulan sekali! Tadi aku mencoba resep baru, mungkin bisa kusajikan untuk kalian. Mohon tunggu sebentar!"

**.**

"_Kiymali Ispanak_," Christa menyebutkan nama masakannya pada dua orang yang terheran-heran itu. "Sepertinya ini takdir, ya. Tadi kalian membicarakan tentang Turki, dan resep yang kucoba ini juga berasal dari sana."

"Ini bayam, 'kan?" Jean memastikan. "Bagus. Ini bagus untuk si bodoh ini yang malas sekali makan sayur."

Sasha menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya," Christa menahan senyumnya, "Sayur bayam yang dimasak dengan daging dan kaldu dan bawang. Selamat menikmati," gadis itu meletakkan tangan di atas pundak keduanya. "Semoga, suatu saat kalian bisa menikmati makanan ini langsung di negaranya di liburan bulan madu kalian."

Ups, wajah keduanya sangat merah sekarang!

* * *

Christa sengaja memilih tempat kuliah di dalam kota, agar dia bisa terus berkarya di Kantin Fujita. Teman-temannya banyak yang pergi ke luar negeri, namun dia bertahan karena dia merasa dia telah menemukan mimpi, untuk terus memasak tanpa henti di tempat ini.

Dan sekarang, kuliahnya telah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal beberapa proses, ia akan menyandang gelar ahli di bidang kuliner. Christa berpikir untuk melamar pekerjaan di sebuah hotel sambil terus melayani Kantin Fujita.

Suatu siang, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman Jean Kirschtein datang padanya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang wangi.

Dibukanya, dan dia cermati tulisan di atas kertas di dalamnya, yang berbunyi:

_Special Wedding Invitation – for our dearest friend; Christa Renz._

_will get married at this __**saturday**__, june 18th 20xx_

_Jean Kirschtein__ – __Sasha Braus_

Pengharapan yang dia ucapkan sewaktu SMP—dimana dia ingin untuk menyebarkan cinta melalui masakannya di tempat dia berkarya—terkabul dengan sukses.

Christa tak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: haduuuu kangen zaman-zaman SMP kalo inget manga yang satu ini; kitchen princess :"D waktu itu udah kelas 9, tapi aku sama temen-temen nekat bawa komik ke kelas dan dibaca-baca waktu jam kosong atau waktu hari jumat kekekeke~ such a lovely memory~

jadi di sini posisi christa itu kayak najika, yang mengabdi(?) di kantin fujita dan ngelayanin teman-temannya dengan sepenuh hati. ihik, christa jadi koki, manisnyaaa, kayak najika juga auranya *w*

btw, jadi laper nih setelah ngebaca ulang fic ini. (bukan) oh—i mean, aku senang karena akhirnya bisa ngepost fic ini tepat di deadline-nyaaaa! semoga semua pembaca (khususnya sasha si pemberi challenge ehe) menikmatinya! terima kasih sudah mampir di fic ini o/ kalau ada yang salah atau janggal, mohon beritahu~

.

.

.

p.s.: snk chapter 51 ... FINALLY MY JEANSHA HAS MORE CONCRETE HINTS

(dibuang ke laut pasiifik)


End file.
